Power Rangers Aura Beasts
by Pink Lightspeed Ranger
Summary: In the year 2000, six unlikely siblings have the power of Aura to defend Earth from the evil Dragon Empire. Can they defend the city of Red Harbor and save the Earth?
1. Rise of the Aura Rangers Part 1

Power Rangers Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Beta-ed by Michelle the Editor

Chapter 1: Rise of Aura Rangers Part 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

Six thousands year before Queen Bansheera's demons were freed, a group of monsters arose from deep space. They formed the Dragon Empire, and conquered planet after planet, until they came up against the jaguars of Dragors. After a long war, the dragons destroyed the jaguars, but were nearly exterminated themselves. Now dragons live in legend, until one day they will rise again to destroy humanity.

* * *

**Dragon Tower**

"We've lost Jack's trail. What should we do, Father?" Hydra asked Dusk. Hydra the water dragon was one of the generals of the Dragon Empire, and the oldest son of Dusk and Light. He was a light blue dragon, standing on two legs like the rest of his family, and clad in orange armor. Beside him stood his two younger brothers, Thunder and Flame, waiting for orders.

"Destroy the humans in Red Harbor, California," Dusk, King of the Dragon Empire, replied. Torchlight gleamed off his black scales and red armor. "They will be an example to the rest."

"Yes, father." The three siblings bowed and left the room. Then his wife, Light, came in, carrying the infant dragon Adalina.

"My husband, what are you doing here? You should be with your children," Light said to her husband. Her white dress rustled over her equally white scales.

"My wife, you know that the children have much to learn," Dusk said to his wife. He kissed Adalina on the forehead. "They need my guidance for this war. I will join you later."

"Then I will take my leave." Light bowed and left Dusk alone in the room.

* * *

**Red Harbor High **

It was a beautiful day in Red Harbor, California. People were working and children were in school, and the streets were just busy enough to look lively.

On the first floor of Red Harbor High, Carter Travis, a 25-year-old black belt, was teaching martial arts, while his brother Jacques, two years his junior, instructed swimmers in the pool. One floor above them, Edward was working with 9th period students and computers, while Dana taught math. Susan, twenty-two, watched her gym class on the third floor, and the youngest daughter Jane was in the middle of Ancient History 114 when an earthquake struck.

"Everybody out of the building now!" The principal shouted over the speaker. All teachers, staff members and students grabbed their stuff and left the building. Outside, all six siblings met at the fountain of the school. Carter was the first one to speak.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Carter asked, worried.

"We're fine. You don't have to worry about us," Dana replied. "What about your students?" Then the principal came and interrupted the siblings' conversation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Carter Travis? I was informed by the state troopers that all students and teachers must go home today." The principal left the group. The six teachers split up to herd their students to buses and waiting parents. Finally, an hour later, they gathered again.

"Carter, can we go home now?" Jane asked, as sweetly as she could. "I'm tired, and I think they have this under control." He nodded, and the siblings left the school grounds.

* * *

**The Travis' House, a.k.a. The Teaching Center**

All six siblings came in and went to their rooms. Susan, Dana, and Jane shared one room, and Carter, Jacques, and Edward another. Then another earthquake came, and they ran for the living room. A few pictures fell off the wall, and Jane caught one. It was a photo of their father. The quake passed.

"Carter, we should try to contact Father," Dana said to her brother.

"I still don't know where he is," Carter replied. "The police called this morning: they're closing the case. They said ten years is long enough, that the trail's cold." Jane hugged her knees.

"I wish Dad would come back," she said.

"I am here, my children," A voice said from behind them. The siblings were confused, and looked around.

"Dad?" Edward asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Trivia: This is my first Creating Ranger Team. Carter, Dana and Jane's names were all from A Shade of Orange: Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell, and Jane Mitchell.


	2. Rise of the Aura Rangers Part 2

ower Rangers Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Beta-ed by Michelle the Editor

Chapter 2: Rise of Aura Rangers Part 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

"I'm right behind you, children," the voice said again. The six siblings turned around and saw Alphonse Travis, ten years older than the picture Jane still held. She dropped it. Then an alarm-clock-like robot named Aura rolled in, carrying six wrist-mounted devices, each in a different color.

"What's that?" Carter asked, looking curiously at the robot. "An alarm clock?"

"I am not an alarm clock. I am the Analysis Robot, Aura," the robot replied, in a mechanical voice.

"Children, I know you must have questions, but we don't have much time, as you may have guessed from the earthquakes. These are the Aura Morphers," Al said, taking up one of the devices. "They can change you into Power Rangers, using your auras." All six siblings were silent. They didn't know what to say.

"S-so, what's the command for the morpher?" Jane quickly asked her father.

"'Aura Force. The Aura Morphers can communicate with each other and give you control over personal weapons and Zords." Then in walked a jaguar. Dana, Susan and Edward screamed, but the animal put up a paw.

"Hello, Aura Beasts. Call me Jack; you would not be able to pronounce my real name. I am the last of my kind, from the planet Dragors. My home was invaded by what you call legendary dragons. The dragons killed my kind and imprisoned me, until your father rescued me. But now it appears they have followed us. The earthquakes are always their first attack."

"So, Jack, the Earth is going to be invaded by the dragons?" Susan asked. He nodded seriously.

* * *

**Dragon Tower**

"So, Jack escaped," Dusk said to himself. Vine, a plant dragon came in, her green tail swooshing back and forth like a cat's.

"Father, I found Jack as you requested," Vine said to her father, and bowed, her blue armor rattling. "He is with the humans of Earth, in Red Harbor."

"Excellent, my daughter," Dusk said. "We must prepare our destruction of the race." She nodded and left the throne room.

In the hall, Flame, Thunder, and Hydra waited for their youngest sister to come back.

"What should we do?" Thunder asked Hydra. Electricity crackled over his orange armor, dancing from his yellow talons.

"Wait for father's orders," Hydra replied. Then Vine came in.

"Hydra, father wants to destroy the humans now," Vine said to her brother. "Are you going to send a dragon down to Earth?"

"Yes, I am, sister," Hydra replied. Vine smiled, and he kissed her on the lips.

"Hydra, what are you doing to Vine?" Thunder asked, annoyed. "You know that we can't kiss anybody during our mission."

"Can't anybody have fun?" Hydra asked. The others were confused. Hydra gestured towards a red oriental dragon in the corner. It bowed. "Heat, take some Drago Warriors to Earth."

* * *

**Red Harbor Plaza**

The street was packed with humans and animals, gaping at the scarlet dragon. They thought it was some kind of ancient Chinese dragon, until Heat fired on the humans. People screamed and ran for their lives.

"That's right, humans. Run!" Heat shouted. "The Dragon Empire will rule Earth!"

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

"Where have you been for the last ten years? Didn't you even think about coming back when Mom got sick?" Carter demanded. Before Alphonse could reply, an alarm sounded through the house. The other siblings were already watching Heat's attack on TV, horrified.

"Rangers, go and defend the city," Al said to his children. The Aura Rangers nodded and left, Susan turning off the TV.

* * *

**Red Harbor Plaza**

The street was a disaster, covered with burning rubble and full of running, screaming people. Drago Warriors, green-skinned, wingless dragons in black armor, drove them away, slashing at them with their swords. The siblings arrived in their jeep, Carter driving.

"Carter, what are those things?" Dana asked her brother, looking at the Drago Warriors.

"I don't know, but we have to help those people." Carter replied. The siblings nodded and climbed out of the jeep to help the civilians. Carter was the first to attack, but his siblings knew martial arts as well, and kicked and punched the Drago Warriors away from the civilians. But then Heat turned on them. A blast of fire nearly took out Jane and Susan, but Edward dragged them out of the way just in time.

"Rangers, use your morphers," Their dad said over the Aura Morphers. The siblings nodded and formed a line.

"Hey, dragon! Yeah, you with the hot head! If you want to destroy Red Harbor, then you'll have to go through us first!" Carter shouted to the dragon.

"Gladly!" Heat yelled back.

"Ready?" Carter asked his siblings. They nodded.

"Aura Force!" All siblings shouted, morphing with flashes. The uniforms all had the aura symbol, a white whorl fading into each of their colors, on the left breast. The pants, gloves and necks were black, and everything was trimmed with silver.

"Red Aura Ranger!" Carter shouted, striking a pose. His red uniform flashed in the light, as did the roaring lion rearing over the back of his helmet.

"Blue Aura Ranger!" Jacques yelled. His helmet was shaped like a shark.

"Green Aura Ranger!" Edward's bear-backed helmet gleamed.

"Yellow Aura Ranger!" Susan shouted, striking a falcon-like pose.

"Pink Aura Ranger!" Dana shouted. Her own helmet practically snarled like a tiger.

"Orange Aura Ranger!" Jane shouted. Her jaguar-backed helmet made Heat's eyes narrow.

"We are Power Rangers Aura Beasts!" All Aura Rangers shouted and posed, an explosion bursting behind them. The six ran to their fight against the Dragon Empire.

The dragon roared and blasted a wave of fire at them. The teens somersaulted out of the way. Grabbing a Drago Warrior and throwing it aside, Carter drew the gun holstered at his hip.

"Aura Blaster!" He shouted, cocking and firing it. The white blast slammed into the Drago Warrior and hurled it to the ground, leaving no apparent damage, but the foot soldier didn't move. It vanished in a burst of fire. Whirling, Carter fired at the nearest ring of Drago Warriors, which stumbled and fell away with each shot.

Strolling casually through the horde, Edward fired off shots in random directions, but with pinpoint accuracy, taking out several Drago Warriors about to reach his siblings. Bouncing around the group, Jacques was nothing but a blue blur, taking out just as many Drago Warriors with his limbs as with his gun. Jane was down on one knee, Aura Blaster propped up on her left hand and held at arm's length, aiming carefully before each shot. A Drago Warrior caught Susan in a headlock, and the Yellow Ranger flipped herself flat on her back, pinning it to the ground.

"Guys! Little help here!" She yelled, slamming it to the pavement, and Dana pulled her up and shot the soldier. It flamed away just like the others. "Thanks," Susan panted.

"No problem," Dana replied, giving her the gun she'd dropped and shooting a Drago Warrior coming up past her own shoulder. Then Carter ran past the two.

"Come on, we've got to finish off Heat," he said.

"Right." Jane and Jacques were already shooting at the creature, trying to avoid the fireballs he spat back at them. Edward was standing a few yards behind them, head cocked to one side and Aura Blaster resting over his shoulder.

"Come on!" Carter yelled, running past him.

"Let's all shoot it at once," Edward replied, and the others exchanged looks. Then they joined him, lining up and aiming their Aura Blasters at the dragon.

"Fools! The Dragon Empire will conquer Earth!" The dragon taunted. The Rangers didn't listen, and blasted. White energy shot up at the dragon, and his entire body glowed for a moment. There was a high-pitched howl, and then Heat crumpled limply to the ground, like a shed snakeskin, burning away in a burst of green fire.

"Aura Force, Power Down," The siblings said, and power down to their civilian forms. The rest of people saw, and cheered for the Rangers.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

Al, Jack and Aura were waiting for the new Rangers to come back. Jack hadn't been able to stop grinning since he'd seen Jane and her jaguar. They heard the door open, and the siblings ran inside.

"Dad, the new powers are awesome," Carter said to his father, who smiled proudly. Then Carter grew more serious. "Now, what's the Dragon Empire, and what's kept you away for the last ten years?"

"That's a question for another day. Rangers, get some sleep," Al replied.

"Training starts tomorrow," Jack added.

"How about teaching at Red Harbor High?" Jacques asked, confused.

"I got you guys fired." Their dad replied. The siblings were surprised and angry. "Everyone saw you demorph, it's all over the news, so you wouldn't be able to keep working anyway." The adults exchanged bewildered glances, and Mr. Travis's face hardened. "Go to bed and that's an order!" The siblings nodded, and went to the rooms. Jane and Susan looked nervous.

"They are adults, Alphonse; do you need to be so harsh with them?" Jack asked, and Aura beeped in agreement. Al said nothing; he just went to the window and looked out. Jack sighed. "Fine. Good night, then." The jaguar glided away into the shadows.

* * *

Trivia: The children of Travis's family are similar to their Super Sentai counterparts. Carter's line: 'Hey, you with the hot head dragon. If you want to destroy Red Harbor, they you have to go through us first.' It is the same line as Lightspeed Rescue's Carter with Ghouligan.


	3. Summon the Aura Beast Megazord

Power Rangers: Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Beta-ed by Michelle the Editor

Chapter 3: Summon the Aura Beast Megazord

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The six siblings were awake and eating breakfast at the table. Alphonse came out of his Commander Center to join his children, sitting beside Jane.

"Carter, please past the butter." Carter obeyed, not looking at Alphonse.

"Dad, you haven't told us why you disappeared," Jane said. Their father said nothing.

"It was to save the world," Jack said. "Couldn't really take time to support a family, and you'd have been in danger if the Dragon Empire knew you existed." He began to eat his breakfast, a raw steak. "Besides, you'll need Zords to fight the really big dragons, and those take a lot of work."

* * *

**Dragon Tower**

Dusk and his sons were in the throne room when a Drago Warrior came in. It spoke to the leader in a low voice.

"What? Queen Bansheera and her demons have escaped?" Dusk exclaimed. The Drago Warrior nodded and left the throne room.

"Father, what should we do?" Hydra asked his father. "Our ancestors fought Queen Bansheera and her demons. They tried to conquer our Empire!"

"Silence! I need a Dragon to destroy Red Harbor. Now leave me!" The three sons left the throne room. Dusk folded his muscled arms with a rattle of scales.

"Queen Bansheera…we'll see how well you can fight after all these years. Perhaps you could be of some use to me in destroying these Power Rangers."

* * *

**Dragon Tower—Hallway**

"I have the perfect dragon to destroy Red Harbor," Hydra said to his brothers. He snapped his claws with a clack. "Bolt, come here." A yellow electrical dragon came in the hallway. Static energy crackled around him, sparking as he snapped his tail.

"Yes, Hydra?" Bolt asked, bowing.

"Take some Drago Warriors with you to destroy Red Harbor. Do not fail."

"Yes, master." Still bowing, Bolt backed out of the hall.

* * *

**Red Harbor Park**

The six siblings were at the park, training in hand-to-hand combat. Dana and Susan, Jacques and Edward, and Carter and Jane had all paired off. Alphonse stood nearby, and began to pace as the young adults began to spar.

"I won't go easy on you, Jay," Carter said to his youngest sister.

Jane grinned. "Please, big brother. I won't go easy on you!" And the fight began. Carter tried to punch Jane in the face, but she blocked it with her arms. Jane aimed a roundhouse kick at Carter's face, but he dodged and caught her leg. With a twist, he flipped her off her feet, but she turned it into a corkscrew kick and landed in a crouch. Carter brought an axe kick down on her back, flattening her to the grass.

"One of you attack," Alphonse called, striding past Dana and Susan. The two, looking for an opening. Susan ducked in low, but Dana caught her sister's head between her forearms, holding it to her chest. As Susan struggled, Dana caught her left arm, twisted her sideways and kicked her in the side. Susan stumbled back, panting, and ducked a jab to slam an uppercut into Dana's jaw. Alphonse gave a curt nod of approval.

"Don't pull your punches." He kept walking, moving to Jacques and Edward. The older, blue-clad man was peppering his brother with jabs and kicks, which Edward dodged neatly. "The Dragon Empire won't go easy on you, and you'll hurt each other more by going soft. Edward, offensive!"

"Right," Edward panted, and sent a sloppy punch at Jacques. The Blue Ranger easily dodged, flattening Edward's arm to his chest and swinging him around. Edward hit the ground with a grunt, and Jacques put a foot on his chest.

Alphonse's gaze was steely. "Concentrate. You're the only ones standing between this world and the Dragon Empire. They have conquered more than thirty planets already. On your feet!" Giving his father a resentful look, Ed flipped himself back onto his feet.

After two hours of training, all six siblings were tired. They stumbled over to the jeep, grabbing towels and water bottles. Alphonse said nothing, just stood nearby and watched them. Carter wandered away from the group, and sat down beneath a tree. Quietly, Al walked over to him.

"Carter, you asked me a question before," Al said to his son. Carter nodded. "Son, I didn't want to disappear. I discovered the Dragon Empire in my research for NASADA, and that they had spies on Earth already. They targeted this planet a long, long time ago."

The others gathered around them, not speaking, still sweaty. Birds chirped in the trees nearby, and in the distance, a group of kids were playing with a Frisbee.

"So I went underground. Took a new identity and cut all ties, so they couldn't hurt you to get to me. I traveled the world, researched everything I could, and eliminated as many of their spies as I could find." Alphonse's face darkened as he remembered. "But it wasn't enough. Now they're coming. I decided it was time to stop running."

Then Carter's morpher beeped, and he quickly held it up. Jack's voice came through it. "Bolt and a squad of Drago Warriors are headed for the downtown area."

"Bolt?" Carter asked.

"An electrical dragon whose Thunder Attacks can generate up to 121 Gigawatts of energy," the jaguar replied. "He'll fry the city."

"We have to stop him now," Carter said, looking up at his siblings. They nodded, and he stood, joining them in a line. Ed and Jane were still breathless from sparring, and they were all sweaty and dirty.

"Aura Force!" They shouted, morphing with flashes. Turning, they climbed into the jeep and roared off to the fight.

* * *

**Red Harbor Downtown**

Bolt and the Drago Warriors were tearing up the downtown district and the civilians inside it. Then the Rangers' jeep arrived, looping around the burning debris.

"We won't let you destroy the planet, Bolt!" Carter shouted.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Aura Rangers. No matter: we bring in the jaguar in and destroy this worthless planet!" Bolt shouted. "Now, Drago Warriors!" The Drago Warriors ran towards the Rangers, swords at the ready.

"Aura Blaster!" Carter shouted, drawing his and firing on the Drago Warriors. Three collapsed immediately, burning away in bursts of green fire.

Impulsively, Jane leaped out of the jeep and engaged the Drago Warriors hand-to-hand. One stumbled back, clutching its head, but another brought its sword down on Jane's shoulder. She screamed and fell. As the Drago Warriors raised their swords over her, two blasts hit and destroyed them.

"Jane, are you okay?" Dana asked, pulling her sister up as Susan leaped forward to protect the two. Four more Drago Warriors fell, shot in the head or chest.

"Fine, let's go! Aura Blaster!" The girls nodded and began shooting the Drago Warriors.

Jacques and Edward were doing fine against the Drago Warriors.

"Thunder Attack!" Bolt fired a burst of electricity from his spiked tail at the two, hitting Edward in the chest and throwing him flat. Jacques ducked a second attack, but the third caught him in the leg, and he stumbled. Bolt cackled.

"Jacques, Ed, get up," Carter said, catching the pair by the arms. They stumbled, but managed to stand, and the three girls joined them. Reaching behind Jane, Dana shot the final Drago Warrior through the head.

"Rangers, if you want a real battle than you'll have to face me!" Bolt's voice grew into a rumble as he loomed over them, growing giant-sized.

"How did he do that?" Susan asked. Then Jack called over the Rangers' morphers.

"Rangers, call out your Zords!" The siblings were confused. "Your Zords are named after your animals, call their names!"

"Okay," Carter said. "Lion Zord!"

"Shark Zord!"

"Bear Zord!"

"Falcon Zord!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Jaguar Zord!"

_The six animals charge out of a jungle, the Shark leaping out of a lake and flying, and into the city, roaring and snarling._

"All right, Let's go!" Carter shouted to his siblings, who nodded and leaped up into their Zords.

"Aura Beasts, combine!"

_The Animal Zords leap into the air, and their energy swirls and creates the Tiger. It folds up with the Jaguar, forming the arms as the Falcon and Lion collapse into the torso, Lion's head on top and Falcon's wings staying where they are. The Shark and Bear become the legs, and the Lion roars, its lower jaw dropping to expose a silver, humanoid face._

_"Aura Beasts Megazord, finish!"_

"What? Impossible! Only the Dragon Empire can do that!" Bolt shouted. "How did you get our technology?" The Megazord took a swing at the dragon, who only just ducked. "Don't you dare ignore me!"

"Why not, laser brain?" Susan yelled.

"What's wrong, scared to fight?" Jacques added. With a snarl, Bolt fired a blast of electricity at them, but the Megazord took off and neatly avoided the blast.

"This is what happens when you mess with the Earth!" Dana added.

Jane cracked her knuckles. "Ready to pay for all the people you just murdered?"

"Why won't you just die?" Bolt screamed, firing blast after blast at them to no avail.

"Final Attack. Aura Stare!" Carter shouted. Rising up in front of the sun, the Megazord focused on the dragon. Its eyes blazed white, and beams of energy shot from them into the dragon.

"I am so sorry, my lord! I have failed you!" Bolt screamed, just as he was destroyed completely. The Rangers cheered as the Megazord dropped to the ground and posed.

* * *

**Dragon Tower**

Dusk clenched his fists with a snarl. The messenger Drago Warrior slipped out, leaving the king alone in his throne room. After a few moments, Dusk's anger faded, and a calculating look spread across his face. Then it became an almost insane grin.

"Fine. If I have to fight off six puny humans to destroy Earth and get back that miserable cat, I will!" Dusk shouted, and dropping back into his throne, let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Trivia: The Aura Beast Megazord's combination sequence is that same as its Sentai counterpart.


	4. Attack of Elementary School

Power Rangers: Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Beta-ed by Michelle the Editor

Chapter 4: Attack of Elementary School

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

**Dragon Empire**

"We should be destroying the Earth now!" Dusk roared, storming through his throne room of bored dragons.

"Patience, father," Vine said.

Her other sister, a blue dragon named Tornado, spoke up. "Father, should I ask Hydra to send a dragon down to Earth?"

"Wait I have a plan." Vine interrupted her father's answer. "We can send two dragons down to Earth."

"I agree." Tornado added. "We must send two dragons down to Earth."

"Excellent idea, my daughters." Dusk replied. "Hydra!"

"Yes my father?" Hydra asked his father, bowing down. "You called me?"

"Hydra, I need two dragons down to Earth. Do you have two perfect dragons?"

"I do. Their names are Wind and Plant," Hydra answered. "Wind! Plant! Come here!"

Two dragons came in. One was a green dragon with red armor, and the other one light blue with red armor.

"You called us?" Wind asked her master.

"Yes I did, Wind. I need you and your sister to go down to Earth to destroy Earth."

"It will be our pleasure, Hydra," Plant said, as she and her sister bowed down. They left the throne room.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The six siblings and their father were eating breakfast. Jack noticed Jane was frowning down at her breakfast.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why do you ask, Jack?" Then Jane moved over to finish her breakfast with the rest of her family.

"Carter, do you notice something wrong with your sister?" Jack asked the Red Ranger. Carter shook his head.

* * *

**Red Harbor Elementary School**

The two dragons stood outside of an elementary school, along with a throng of Drago Warriors.

"Sis, shouldn't we destroy the Rangers?" Plant asked. Wind shook her head.

"Plant, destroying the Rangers together is going to be easy," Wind answered, and glanced around, "as long as they don't discover my plan." She concentrated, and after a moment her sister nodded, starting to grin. Plant's arms stretched out, seized the doors and tore them off so the Drago Warriors could rush inside. Wind drew in a deep breath, and began to blow gusts of air around the school.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The siblings were about to go for a jog until an alarm sounded, stopping them from leaving the house.

"Dad, what's going on?" Susan asked. Al went to his lab and examined the area. Then he came back.

"We have two dragons at point 5-7-9." He brought up the city's satellite system on his computer screen, and soon pinpointed the disturbance. It looked like a miniature tornado above the elementary school.

"I know those dragons," Jack interrupted. "Those are Wind and Plant, sisters and soldiers of the Dragon Empire. Wind can blow tornadoes at a thousand miles per hour, and Plant can stretch her arms to enormous lengths."

"Let's go!" Carter said to his younger siblings. They nodded, but Jack stopped them.

"Let me go too." The Rangers were surprised.

"Okay, Jack. But you have to follow Carter's lead," Dana said her friend, and he nodded.

"Okay, let's go now." Carter ordered. They left.

* * *

**Red Harbor Elementary School**

The two dragons were destroying the school. The students and the teachers ran outside, chased by Drago Warriors. One kid fell down the stairs, and the dragons saw the boy.

"The human, Plant!" Wind shouted to her sister. "Should I take care of it?" Plant nodded, and her sister went towards the boy. "Time to destroy you!"

The light-blue dragon was stopped by Jack jumping onto her back, digging his teeth into the back of her neck. The Rangers arrived in their jeep as the dragon shook the jaguar off. Jane ran to the kid and helped him.

"Come on, kid, you'd better leave now." The boy nodded and ran to the teacher.

"Hey, Plant and Wind. Trying to destroy our planet?" Carter asked the two dragons. The sisters turn to the Rangers.

"It will be our pleasure to destroy the Power Rangers for our master!" Wind shouted. "Drago Warriors, attack them!"

The Drago Warriors abandoned the civilians to attack the Rangers, swords at the ready.

"Pair off, guys!" Carter yelled. He and Edward charged the center of the wave, only to drop down and let Jack leap over them with a snarl. Somersaulting, Edward swept two Drago Warriors' legs out from under them. One started getting up, but Carter flattened it with an axe kick.

Jacques picked up Susan and swung her around as they were surrounded. Drago Warriors fell back, stumbling into each other. Setting Susan down, Jacques leaped and split-kicked two oncoming foot soldiers in the head. Susan backflipped to catch another's head between her legs and flip it off-balance.

Jane and Dana moved with controlled blows, back-to-back. Plant's arm shot out abruptly, knocking the human sisters flat, and pinned Dana to the ground. With a yell, Jane ran to help her sister, only for Plant's tail to knock her down as well.

As the dragon loomed over the pair, Jack lunged and hit her side, knocking her off-balance. Dana wriggled free, yelling her morphing call. Her suit materialized around her in a pink flash, and she drew her Aura Blaster.

Then a huge gust of wind picked up the Pink Ranger, tossing her into the air like a leaf. Wind swung around and blasted Susan after her, catching the Yellow Ranger mid-jump. Jacques, running out of Drago Warriors, morphed and ran after the blue dragon.

"Aura Blaster!" He yelled, drawing the pistol and firing at Wind. One of Plant's arms shot out, slamming him into the side of the school and through a window. He crumpled.

Carter kicked a Drago Warrior aside, and morphing, ran to Jacques's side. His feet crunched broken glass and rubble.

"Jacques, are you okay?" He pulled his brother upright, but Jacques's knees buckled.

"I don't think so," Jacques croaked. He handed Carter his Aura Blaster. "Go get 'em."

"Right." Turning, Carter charged Wind, both blasters firing. Any Drago Warriors that got in the way were quickly felled. The shots made the dragon recoil with a cry of pain, and she stopped blowing. Dana and Susan fell, but Edward and Jane managed to catch them. Well, break their fall, anyway. Carter ran over to help his brother and sisters up as the blue dragon swayed.

Plant and Jack were circling now, both of their hides torn and bleeding. Jack was panting, but snarled at the dragon as she made a move. One of her arms stretched towards him, and he leaped over it. Bouncing off the side of the school, he landed on the back of Plant's neck and dug in his teeth, ready to snap her neck.

"No! Wait!" Plant screamed. "I know where your mate is!" Jack paused, and his eyes narrowed.

"She's dead," he growled through his mouthful of scales.

"No, King Dusk kept her alive—your cubs too, both of them! I know where he's keeping them!"

Wind backed away from the Rangers, trying to blow them away. All she could manage were a few light breezes. As Jack released Plant's neck, the green dragon rolled, flattening him to the pavement. She slammed into the Rangers from behind, knocking them aside like bowling pins.

"You fool," Plant purred, struggling to her feet. "Even if I knew where your precious family was being held, I wouldn't betray my master!"

"Everyone together, guys!" Carter ordered. The five Rangers fired a barrage of lasers at the two dragons. The lasers lit the sisters up like Christmas trees, and their bones were briefly visible. Then they crumpled, falling into each other in a scaly, bloody tangle. They vanished in bursts of fire after a few seconds.

"Jack!" Jane cried, running back to the jaguar. She helped him up as Carter and Dana went to help Jacques. The jaguar stumbled a little, but stood on his feet.

"I'm well," he panted.

"What did they mean about your family?" Susan added, a worried look on her face.

"I don't know." Jack said. "But I think they were telling the truth. They would have gloated about tricking me otherwise."

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Jacques said, shaking free of Carter and Dana. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." He staggered, and Carter caught him again.

"I will be going back to the Teaching Center," Jack said to Carter, who nodded. The entire group started back for the jeep, the jaguar visibly limping.

* * *

Trivia: The first two chapters were written by Pink Lightspeed Ranger and adapted into Reiki Sentai Yajūranger, the third written in the Sentai and adapted into Aura Beasts, and this one written by Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Michelle the Editor together; Pink Lightspeed Ranger wrote the basic story, but only an outline of the fight, which Michelle the Editor added in.


	5. Blue Powers

Power Rangers Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Chapter 5: Blue Powers

Disclaims: Saban own Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire- Mess Hall**

Thunder and Vine were in the mess hall talking to each other about their next plan of destroying Earth. Most of the dragon warriors were talking to each other.

"Thunder what should we do?" Vine asked her brother, with a serious voice.

"We should destroy those pathetic humans and take over Earth." Thunder answered his sister. Then he banged his fist on a table. "Why doesn't father understand about those humans?"

"Maybe father want us to gather information about the Aura Rangers." Flame replied to his younger brother, as he came in.

"Brother," Vine said to him. "We should send a dragon down to Earth, Flame any dragons in mind?"

"I have the perfect dragon." Flame grinned and snapped at Wave. "Wave, come here please." A blue dragon with green armor came.

"Yes, my prince?" He asked his prince. Wave bowed down to the prince.

"I want you to destroy the Rangers." Flame replied to Wave's question.

"Yes, my prince!" Wave said and left the mess hall. Thunder, Vine and Flame looked at each other and went to the Throne Room to tell their father.

* * *

**Red Harbor Park**

The siblings were doing something in the house except Jacques. He was at the park training. He was kicking and punching in the air. After a while he took a break. Then he saw his brother, Edward.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Jacques asked his younger brother. "I thought you were cleaning the house."

"Come on, big brother." Ed replied as he put his arms on his waist. "We finished cleaning the house."

"Want to train with me?" Jacques asked his younger brother, as he put his arm around Ed.

"Sure, big brother." Ed replied. Then he and Jacques began training.

Ed punched Jacques in the face. Jacques blocked Ed's punch and kicked his brother in the stomach. Ed went down after his brother's kick.

"Good job, bro." Ed panted to his brother, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Ed. I am okay." Jacques answered him. Then there was an explosion which caused both brothers to turn and run towards it.

* * *

**Downtown Red Harbor**

Wave and a couple of Drago Warriors were causing destruction by destroying buildings and vehicles. The two brothers arrived from one direction and the jeep came from the other direction. Wave and the Drago Warriors stopped when they saw the Rangers.

"Aura Rangers!" Wave shouted to his enemies. "My name is Wave and I am here to destroy you."

"Nice try Wave!" Carter shouted back at Wave. "But we are here to destroy you and the Dragon Empire first."

"Try this!" Wave said to the Aura Rangers. "Drago Warriors, destroy them!" The Drago Warriors and the Rangers used their weapons to fight.

Jane and Dana tag teamed by using their blasters to blast the Drago Warriors into green flames. Susan and Edward used martial arts kicks to knock the Drago Warriors into each other. Carter helped Jane and Dana blast the Drago Warriors. Jacques went after Wave and tried to blast Wave with his Aura Blaster. However he reflected the blasts and pounded the Blue Ranger.

"Jacques needs help!" Jane shouted to her siblings. She went after her brother. "Jacques, are you okay?"

"I am okay, Jay." Jacques said to his sister and Jane smiled. However Wave attacked Jane and Jacques with a Splash attack. Jane and Jacques protected each other. Then both Rangers went into a building. They both demorphed, with Jane unconscious and injured. "Jane!" Then Jacques was down too.

"Two Rangers down, and four more Rangers to go!" Wave said to himself and he laughed. However a blast hit Wave causing him to retreat. "Bye bye!" And he left the battle.

"Come back here!" Jacques shouted to Wave as he got up. "I am not done with you!" But he didn't come back.

"Jacques, what happened?" Susan asked her brother as the Rangers went to the two siblings. "Jacques..." She saw her brother crying.

"Jane is injured and I couldn't protect her." Jacques answered. "I am not a very good Ranger." And he ran from his family.

"Jacques! Wait!" Ed shouted to his brother, but Jacques didn't hear his brother's scream.

"Carter, we have to take Jane back." Dana said to her brother, after she checked her sister out.

"Let's go back to the house and treat her." Carter said to his siblings. Carter carried his sister in his arms. They walked back to the jeep with Jane and left.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire- Throne Room**

Dusk and his children were standing in the Throne Room with Wave talking about his failure.

"You failed your mission!" Dusk roared on Wave. "Please explain to us."

"Sorry, King Dusk. Those blasted Power Rangers ruined my plans." Wave explained to his King. Then he saw Queen Light and baby Adalina come in. "Queen Light."

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Flame asked his mother.

"Adalina is crying. So I came in." Light replied to her son.

"Come, Adalina." Tornado said to her baby sister. Adalina stopped crying when Tornado carried her.

"Thank you, Tornado for taking care of your sister." Light smiled to her daughter.

"Showoff." Vine grunted to Tornado and Tornado looked at her. She stopped and looked at Wave.

"What should we do about this failure?" Thunder asked his father and Wave flinched.

"We should give him one more chance." Dusk answered in a serious voice. "If he fails, he goes to the Dark Prison for eternity."

"I will not fail you, my King." Wave bowed to King Dusk.

"See that do you not." Dusk chuckled and Wave nodded to his King. Wave left the Throne Room.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

Jane was on the couch sleeping after Dana treated her sister's injuries. Edward and Carter were talking and Susan was cooking in the kitchen. Their father came in with Jack and Aura.

"Dad, have you seen Jacques?" Carter asked his father.

"No, I was checking on Aura's wires." Al replied, "I can't figure out what's wrong with the wires."

"Maybe I can take a look at it." Ed offered a hand to his father. He looked at it and figured out the problem. He fixed Aura and closed the panel. "Aura's wires were mixed up."

"Dad, where did you get Aura?" Dana asked her father as she sat down on a couch.

"I built him by hand. And with no help." Al replied to his daughter. Dana smiled.

"I am going to look for Jacques." Carter said to his family. He grabbed his jacket and left the house. Jack and Edward went after him to look for Jacques.

* * *

**Red Harbor Park**

Carter, Jack and Ed were looking for Jacques in the park. Carter knew that his brother was mad for not protecting Jane. But at the same time he wanted some time alone. Jack and Ed found Jacques training alone.

"Jacques, there you are." Carter said to his brother, as Jacques looked at him.

"What do you want?" Jacques asked Carter, with an annoyed voice.

"We came here to get you." Carter answered with a serious voice. "But you want to be alone and never take care of Jane."

Then Jacques woke up from his nightmares. He was afraid that he's going to lose Jane like in the past. Carter grinned and woke his brother from his fears with Wave.

* * *

**Flashback**- 12 years ago (Red Harbor Mall)

Jacques was twelve years old and Jane was eight years old. They were at the mall with their siblings and their mom.

"Mom, can we buy something?" young Jacques asked his mom. Their mother nodded. "Jane, come on."

"Okay, Jacques." Jane said to her big brother and the two siblings left the shop. They were running to the store until Jacques lost Jane.

"Jane? Where are you?" Jacques shouted. People were looking at Jacques and Jacques ran to find Jane. But he lost Jane in the mall. Then he found Jane, but she was with Carter and his family. Jane was crying while Dana hugged her.

"What is the matter with you, Jacques?" younger Carter asked his brother. Carter was thirteen years old. "You left Jane all alone in the mall!" Carter was mad and Jacques was angry. That was the last time that he lost Jane in a big mall.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Red Harbor Park**

Now Jacques wanted to defeat Wave and help his siblings defeat the Dragon Empire. However Jacques and his siblings saw the explosion in the sky.

"Guys, we have trouble downtown." Dana's voice came through Carter's morpher. "It's Wave and the Drago Warriors." Jacques was mad now.

"We are on our way, Day." Jacques said to his sister. The communications link was turned off. "Let's go and defeat Wave!" Jack and his brothers nodded and left the park.

* * *

**Downtown Red Harbor**

Wave and the Drago Warriors were in downtown for round two. Dana, Susan and Jane were helping take the civilians away from the attack. The brothers and Jack arrived to help their sisters. Jacques saw that Jane was alright.

"Jane, are you all right?" Jacques asked his sister. "You shouldn't be here."

"I am alright, brother." Jane answered, with a smile. "You should take care of Wave."

"Okay, Jay." Jacques nodded and faced Wave. "Wave, face me again and this time you will be defeated."

"I will defeat you once and for all, Blue Ranger!" Wave shouted to Jacques.

"Aura Force!" All the siblings shouted, morphing with flashes.

"Red Aura Ranger!" Carter shouted, striking a pose. His red uniform flashed in the light, as did the roaring lion rearing over the back of his helmet.

"Blue Aura Ranger!" Jacques yelled. His helmet was shaped like a shark.

"Green Aura Ranger!" Edward's bear-backed helmet gleamed.

"Yellow Aura Ranger!" Susan shouted, striking a falcon-like pose.

"Pink Aura Ranger!" Dana shouted. Her own helmet practically snarled like a tiger.

"Orange Aura Ranger!" Jane shouted. Her jaguar-backed helmet made Heat's eyes narrow.

"We are Power Rangers Aura Beasts!" All Aura Rangers shouted and posed, an explosion bursting behind them.

"Drago Warriors, destroy them!" Wave shouted to his warriors. The six Rangers and the Drago Warriors ran to fight each other.

The five Rangers used their blasters to blast the Drago Warriors into green flames. The Blue Ranger ran to Wave and fought him in hand to hand combat.

"You won't defeat me, Blue Ranger!" Wave shouted as he blocked the Blue Ranger's punches.

"I don't think so, Wave." Jacques said to Wave. "I made a promise to my family. I will protect the world and protect my family!" Jacques' power reached over 500 and he gained a weapon, the Shark Pulse.

"What is that?" Carter asked Jack, who was surprised at Jacques' weapon.

"The Shark Pulse, the Blue Ranger's personal weapon." Al explained to the Rangers. "He should figure out what to do with his weapon."

"Let's slice you!" Jacques shouted to Wave and attacked him with the Shark Pulse. Wave had no chance of blocking the Blue Ranger's attacks. Wave was beaten by Jacques. "Final Attack!" He sliced him with the Shark Pulse and defeated him.

"Good job, Jacques!" Jane shouted to her brother and hugged him. "You defeated him."

"I did! Carter, did you see that?" Jacques asked Carter with a thumbs up. Then he saw Wave who was bigger.

"I am back!" Wave shouted to the Rangers and stepped on them. They rolled over.

"Let's summon the Zords!" Jacques shouted to his siblings. Carter nodded and summoned his Zord.

"Lion Zord!" Carter called his Zord.

"Shark Zord!"

"Bear Zord!"

"Falcon Zord!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Jaguar Zord!"

The six animals charge out of a jungle, the Shark leaping out of a lake and flying, and into the city, roaring and snarling.

"All right, Let's go!" Carter shouted to his siblings, who nodded and leaped up into their Zords.

"Aura Beasts, combine!"

The Animal Zords leap into the air, and their energy swirls and creates the Tiger. It folds up with the Jaguar, forming the arms as the Falcon and Lion collapse into the torso, Lion's head on top and Falcon's wings staying where they are. The Shark and Bear become the legs, and the Lion roars, its lower jaw dropping to expose a silver, humanoid face.

"Aura Beasts Megazord, finish!"

"Rangers, I will defeat you once and for all!" Wave shouted to the Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Jacques shouted back. The Megazord and Wave began fighting each other. Wave began a sneak attack

"I don't think so!" Jane shouted and she turned the Megazord around. She kicked Wave in the guts. "Got you! Jacques, the finisher attack!"

"Okay, Jane!" Jacques said to his sister. "Final Attack. Aura Stare!" Rising up in front of the sun, the Megazord focused on the dragon. Its eyes blazed white, and beams of energy shot from them into the dragon.

"I am so sorry, my lord! I have failed you!" Wave screamed, just as he was destroyed completely. The Rangers cheered as the Megazord dropped to the ground and posed.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire**

Dusk was angry that Wave was defeated by the Power Rangers. The messenger Drago Warrior slipped out, leaving the king alone in his throne room. After a few moments, Dusk's anger faded, and a calculating look spread across his face. Then it became an almost insane grin.

"I will defeat the Power Rangers and bring that jaguar back." Dusk said to himself and laughed. Flame was outside listening to his father laugh.

"Father, don't underestimate the humans." Flame said to himself. "I have captured two humans that will be of use to us."

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The six Rangers and Jack were back from battling Wave. They were completely exhausted and fell onto the couch. Their father was done talking to his friend and came over to the Rangers.

"Dad, who were you talking to?" Carter asked his father, with a confused look.

"One of my friends in Mariner Bay." Al answered his eldest son. "His name is Captain William Mitchell."

"Who?" The six Rangers asked their father. Jack and Aura laughed. "It's not funny!"

"You don't know who Captain Mitchell is?" Jack asked the Rangers and they nodded their heads no. "Captain Mitchell is the head of the Aquabase in Mariner Bay. He has two daughters and a son."

"His scientist is the one who designed Aura." Al added. "Also he leads a team called Lightspeed Rescue Rangers or Operation Lightspeed for short."

"So there are other Rangers besides us." Ed said to himself.

"We must meet the Lightspeed Rangers!" Carter shouted and his siblings agreed with him.

"Not yet, my children." Al said to the Rangers. "You must learn to grow your powers and defeat the Dragon Empire."

"The Lightspeed Rangers have more experience than you guys." Aura said and bleeped. "They are faster and smarter than you guys."

"We are so much smarter and faster than the Lightspeed Rangers, Aura." Dana said to Aura. "We can defeat them easy, right guys?" Her siblings nodded except Jane.

"I have to agree with Aura here." Jane interrupted her sister. "They have more experience than us. We are just rookies here."

"And forget that we just fought five dragons." Jack added. "They fought at more than ten demons with help from an expert demon." The Rangers were shocked at that comment with more monsters.

"Now rest, my children." Al told his children. His children agreed and left to their rooms. "I hope we meet again, Captain Mitchell."

* * *

Please read and review.


	6. Pink Tiger and Arrive of Jack's Allies

Power Rangers Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Chapter 6: Pink Tiger and The Arrival of Jack's allies

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire- Throne Room**

King Dusk was sitting in his chair waiting for his son to arrive. He was thinking about the Power Rangers who are destroying his plans including his rival Jack and his allies. Then his oldest son, Flame and his top fire general, Pyro came in. Pyro was a fire dragon, but he was also a general to the Dragon Empire. He wore yellow armor.

"King Dusk, I have good and bad news for you." Pyro said as he bowed down. "What do you want to hear? The good or bad news?"

"I don't know, General Pyro. I think I want to hear the good news." Dusk answered.

"Good answer, my King." General Pyro said. "The good news is that we have found two allies of Jack. They are on Earth." Dusk nodded as he continued. "The bad news is that we have lost their signals."

"What?!" King Dusk roared as the two dragons flinched. "Find them now!" Pyro and Flame bowed down and left the throne room.

**In the hallway**

General Pyro and Prince Flame were walking down talking about the escaped allies of Jack. Then General Cinder came in. She was a general of Prince Flame and the younger sister of General Pyro. She wore yellow armor like her brother.

"Brother, Prince Flame!" General Cinder shouted at the two dragons.

"Cinder, what's wrong?" Pyro asked his sister.

"I may have a dragon that can help us defeat the Power Rangers." Cinder replied.

"Where is the dragon?" Flame asked the female general. The dragon came in with a cold entrance. He was an ice dragon who can freeze his enemies by a minute. His name was Freeze who was a white/blue dragon with green armor. "Excellent Cinder."

"What do you want me to do?" Freeze asked the prince as he bowed down.

"Destroy the Power Rangers and take over Earth." Flame replied with a serious voice.

"It will be my pleasure, my prince." Freeze bowed down and left with a couple of Drago Warriors.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

Jack (in human form) and Al were in the teaching center, typing something on the computer. Jack was looking down at the ground thinking about something on his mind. Dana came in with two cups of tea and noticed that Jack wasn't there.

"Dad, where is Jack?" Dana asked her father. Al was still typing on the computer, not looking at his daughter.

"I am right here, Dana." Jack answered for Al. Then he changed forms, back to animal form. Dana was so surprised that Jack could transform between his animal and human forms.

"You can change forms?" Dana asked Jack and he nodded. "How can you change form?"

"On my home planet, jaguars have the ability to change form at the age of 8." Jack explained to Dana. "At the age of 10, jaguars are trained to be a mentor to humans. They are also trained to be warriors."

"So are you a mentor or a warrior?" Dana asked Jack.

"Both. I asked to be a mentor and a warrior. My father was a mentor to a human before." Jack answered. "I am the mentor to your sister, Jane. She is a very good fighter. Each animal has a human."

"So do I have a mentor or not?" Dana asked her friend. Jack nodded his head. "What mentor do I have?"

"Your mentor is a tiger. But I don't know the name because I met the tiger during the invasion of Dragors." Jack explained to Dana and she nodded. "But I heard that the tiger was a girl." Then the alarm sounded.

"It's an ice dragon." Al said to his children. Al saw a white/blue dragon on the computer. Jack doesn't recognize the dragon. "Don't recognize the dragon, Jack?"

"No, it is all new to me." Jack answered back. "I only know the fire, water, plant, and wind dragons. Rangers, go!" The Rangers nodded and left the house.

* * *

**Downtown Red Harbor**

Freeze and the Drago Warriors were there destroying the buildings and the cars. The jeep came on the scene and the Rangers jumped out to help the people escape the destruction. Carter, Jacques, and Edward faced the Dragons as the girls helped the people get out from under the rocks.

"Who are you?" Carter asked the dragon as the girls finished helping the people and joined their brothers.

"I am Freeze and I am here to destory the Power Rangers." Freeze answered. "Drago Warriors, attack!"

"Let's go!" Carter shouted to his siblings. They nodded and the two sides fought each other. Carter and Dana teamed up to blast their way to Freeze. Jacques and Edward used their martial arts to fight the Drago Warriors. Jane and Susan used their blasters to cause the Drago Warriors to burst into flames. When Carter got close to Freeze, he used his breath to freeze Carter. Dana saw what happened to her brother.

"Carter!" Dana shouted. "You will pay for that!" Dana and Freeze began fighting each other. Freeze tried to freeze Dana, but she dodged every time. However two shadow figures jumped onto Freeze and slashed him. "What?" The first shadow figure unfroze Carter. The second shadow figure fought Freeze and he retreated.

"Carter!" Susan shouted. She touched him and he was cold. "He's cold, but he'll be okay." Dana nodded. Dana turned around and saw two animals, one was a lion and the other one was a tiger.

"Who are you two?" Dana asked the two animals. "What are you?"

"My name is Leonardo, but you may call me Leo." The lion spoke. "This is Tora, an ally of mine. We came to help you and your friends."

"Where is Jack?" Tora asked the Rangers. The Rangers looked at each other in confusion. "Well?"

"Jack is at our house." Jane replied. "Can you come to our place and meet Jack?"

"What do you say, Leo?" Tora asked the leader. Leo considered it and he nodded. She turned to the Rangers. "Okay, we will join you." The Rangers and their new allies headed for the house.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire- Throne Room**

King Dusk, his son, and the two generals were in the room with Freeze who failed his mission to destory the Power Rangers and conquer Earth. Kind Dusk growled at Freeze, which made Freeze flinch.

"You are a failure!" King Dusk shouted. "You failed to destory the Power Rangers!"

"Please give me one more chance!" Freeze begged the king. "Those friends of Jack nearly beat me to death." this caused King Dusk to look at him. "My king?"

"What friends?" King Dusk asked Freeze. Flame and his general looked at each other.

"Leo and Tora, Jack's allies. Don't you remember, my King?" Freeze asked the King. Dusk closed his eyes and started having a flashback, then he opened his eyes and nodded.

"So they came to Earth and are helping the Power Rangers and Jack." King Dusk stated and Freeze nodded. "Freeze!"

"Yes, my King?" Freeze asked and looked at King Dusk.

"Destroy Jack's allies and the Power Rangers or I will send you to the Dark Prision like your older brother, Ice." King Dusk threatened.

"Yes, my King." Freeze said and bowed. He left and the Dragons were laughing.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

Jack, a cold Carter, Leo, Tora, Al and the Rangers were in the house. Susan was treating Carter with a hot soup and a warm blanket. Jack, Tora and Leo were talking to each other.

"So you found your human?" Leo asked Jack. Jack nodded. "So you found a human woman." Leo laughed at Jack.

"It is not funny!" Jack shouted to Leo. Tora looked at the woman in pink. "Tora? What's wrong?"

"It is the woman in pink." Tora replied. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Dana Travis, the Pink Tiger Ranger." Jack answered Tora's question. "Why did you ask?"

"My home planet has been destroyed by the Dragon Empire. My parents died beacuse of King Dusk." Tora replied. "I am going to be Dana's mentor." Dana doesn't know Tora's history.

"What's your home planet?" Dana asked Tora. Tora looked Jack in the eyes and Jack nodded.

Tora sighed. "My home planet was Dragors like Jack. I am married to another Tiger and have two cubs like Jack."

"So how do we defeat Freeze?" Dana asked Tora.

"Maybe you can defeat Freeze with your heart." Tora replied. Dana was confused and she sighed again. "Every team has a heart, which is a major part of the team. You are the heart of this team, Dana." Dana nodded in understanding. Then the alarm sound went off. "What is that?"

"This is an alarm to alert us that of danger." Dana answered. Dana looked at the computer. "We have trouble at Red Harbor Middle School."

"I am going with you, Dana." Tora said. The other Rangers looked at her. "I have a score to settle with Freeze." The other Rangers nodded. "Thank you, Rangers."

"Let's go!" Jacques shouted to his siblings and Tora. They left without Carter and Leo.

* * *

**Red Harbor Middle School**

The Rangers arrived when Freeze was about to freeze the school. Freeze and the Drago Warriors turned around and saw the Rangers without the Red Ranger.

"What happened to Red?" Freeze asked the Rangers. "Maybe he is sick from my freeze attack."

"I am not!" A voice shouted and Carter came in. "Hello. Miss me? Let's morph!"

"Aura Force!" All the siblings shouted, morphing with flashes.

"Red Aura Ranger!" Carter shouted, striking a pose. His red uniform flashed in the light, as did the roaring lion rearing over the back of his helmet.

"Blue Aura Ranger!" Jacques yelled. His helmet was shaped like a shark.

"Green Aura Ranger!" Edward's bear-backed helmet gleamed.

"Yellow Aura Ranger!" Susan shouted, striking a falcon-like pose.

"Pink Aura Ranger!" Dana shouted. Her own helmet practically snarled like a tiger.

"Orange Aura Ranger!" Jane shouted. Her jaguar-backed helmet made Freeze's eyes narrow.

"We are Power Rangers Aura Beasts!" All the Aura Rangers shouted and posed, an explosion bursting behind them.

"Nope, but I am here to destroy you! Drago Warriors, attack them!" Freeze commanded his warriors. The Rangers, Tora and Drago Warriors went into battle. Tora and Dana fought Freeze while the rest of the Rangers fought the Drago Warriors. Dana and Tora tried to hit Freeze, however Freeze stopped them from attacking him. Now Freeze used his breath to freeze Dana and Tora.

"Dana, use your aura powers!" Tora shouted to Dana and she nodded. Dana shouted to reveal her weapon, the Tiger Claw.

"What is that?" Jane asked, who was surprised at Dana's weapon.

"The Tiger Claw, the Pink Ranger's personal weapon." Al explained to the Rangers. "She should figure out what to do with her weapon."

"Let's do this!" Dana shotued. Dana slashed her friend's ice and Tora was freed. Then she slashed Freeze in his stomach. Freeze had no chance to destory the Pink Ranger and Tora. "Final Attack!" She sliced him with the Tiger Claw defeating him.

"I did it! Tora, I did it!" Dana said and Tora nodded. Then she saw Freeze who was bigger.

"I am back!" Freeze shouted at the Rangers and tried to step on them. They rolled over.

"Let's summon the Zords!" Dana shouted to her siblings. Carter nodded and summoned his Zord.

"Lion Zord!" Carter called his Zord.

"Shark Zord!"

"Bear Zord!"

"Falcon Zord!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Jaguar Zord!"

The six animals charge out of a jungle, the Shark leaping out of a lake and flying into the city, roaring and snarling.

"All right, Let's go!" Carter shouted to his siblings, who nodded and leaped up into their Zords.

"Aura Beasts, combine!"

The Animal Zords leap into the air, and their energy swirled and created the Tiger. It folded up with the Jaguar, forming the arms as the Falcon and Lion collapsed into the torso, the Lion's head on top and Falcon's wings staying where they were. The Shark and Bear become the legs, and the Lion roars, its lower jaw dropping to expose a silver, humanoid face.

"Aura Beasts Megazord, finish!"

"Rangers, I will defeat you once and for all!" Freeze shouted at the Rangers.

"Let's see about that!" Dana shouted back. The Megazord and Freeze began to battle. Freeze froze the Megazord's legs and began slicing the Megazord. "Woah! Guys, let's use the Tiger's technique!"

"Right, Dana!" Carter agreed. The Rangers shouted and the Megazord's legs have the Tiger Claws. "Awesome!"

"Amazing!" Jacques saw what happened to the Megazord's legs.

"Wow!" Susan and Edward were amazed.

"Excellent, Dana." Jane said to her sister.

"Dana, the finishing attack!" Carter said, Dana nodded.

"Final Attack. Aura Stare!" Rising up in front of the sun, the Megazord focused on the dragon. Its eyes blazed white, and beams of energy shot from them into the dragon.

"King Dusk! I have failed you and your kingdom!" Freeze screamed, just as he was destroyed completely. The Rangers cheered as the Megazord dropped to the ground and posed.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire**

Dusk was angry that Freeze was defeated by the Power Rangers. The messenger Drago Warrior slipped out, leaving the king alone in his throne room. After a few moments, Dusk's anger faded, and a calculating look spread across his face. Then it became an almost insane grin.

"I will defeat the Power Rangers and bring that jaguar and his allies back." Dusk said to himself and laughed.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The six Rangers and Tora came back from defeating Freeze. They were completely exhausted and fell onto the couch. Their father was done talking to their mother and came over to the Rangers.

"Dad, that was mom, right?" Carter asked his father. Their father nodded.

"She is still in the hostipal." Al said to his children. The siblings were sad that their mother was in the hostipal. Their mother's sick and fighting for her life. "The doctors are still trying to find a cure for her illness."

"What should we do?" Dana asked her father.

"Rest, Rangers." Tora replied, in a serious voice. "We have training with the Yellow Ranger tomorrow."

"Now rest, my children." Al told his children. His children agreed and left to their rooms. Jack, Tora and Leo went to the training center.

"What will happen to Earth?" Tora asked Jack and Leo. Both animals looked at each other and thought. But the animals don't have the answer.

"I don't know." Leo replied. "But we will help the Rangers defeat the Dragon Empire." Jack and Tora nodded to Leo. "We must find the rest of our allies and train with the Rangers."

"We will find them tomorrow." Jack said to his allies. Jack, Tora and Leo went inside the house. "Goodnight, Tora and Leo."

"Goodnight, Jack." Tora and Leo said to Jack and went to their bed.

* * *

Please read & review


	7. Yellow Falcon and Green Bear

Power Rangers Aura Beasts

By Pink Lightsped Ranger

Chapter 7: Yellow Falcon and Green Bear

Disclaims: Saban own Power Rangers. I own Aura Beasts.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

Most of the siblings were awake from their sleep yesterday. But two siblings; Susan and Edward were still sleeping because they were having nightmares at night. Tora, Leo and Jack were in the living room talking. Jane, Dana, and Carter were making breakfast for the family. Jacques was watching TV. Then Susan and Edward woke up from their sleep.

"Good morning, Susan and Edward." Jack greeted the two siblings. They nodded and went to the living room to sleep more.

"What's wrong with them?" Tora asked the Pink Ranger. Dana was cooking bacon.

"They were having nightmares." Dana answered. "But I haven't figured out what their nightmares are."

"Maybe the last fight we had with Freeze." Jane said to Dana. Her brothers and sisters look at her. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Susan! Edward! Wake up!" Carter shouted at his younger siblings. They woke up and stand up straight.

"What is it? Do we have another attack?" Edward asked his brother. Carter nodded his head no. "So what is for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs and bread for breakfast." Jane replied. "Your favorite, Edward."

"That is my favorite, too." Susan said to her younger sister. Jane smiled at her.

They sat down for breakfast and ate with the animals and their father.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire**

Both King Dusk and his youngest son, Prince Shadow were in the throne room. Prince Shadow was a black dragon like his father with orange armor. Both Prince Flame and Princess Vine came in with a black dragon with yellow armor. His name was Smoke.

"What do you want?" King Dusk asked the black dragon. "Who are you?"

"My name is Smoke and I am here to destroy the Power Rangers." Smoke replied with a bow.

"Father... What should we do?" Prince Shadow asked his father. His father was thinking of a plan.

"Smoke, destroy Red Harbor and the Power Rangers." Dusk replied. "Leave no trace of the humans!"

"Yes, your majesty." Smoke bowed and left.

"Father, are you sure about this?" Shadow asked his father.

"Shadow, you are still too young to understand." Dusk answered. "Ask Flame or Hydra to train you with your sword skills." Shadow nodded and left to ask Hydra.

"Father, we will keep you updated." Vine told her father. Dusk nodded and they both left.

"Power Rangers, we will destroy you once and for all." Dusk growled in a low voice.

* * *

**Red Harbor**

It was a beautiful day in Red Harbor City. Three people were walking down the street asking for directions to The Teaching Center. The address on the paper was 1921 Sunny Side Ave.

"What should we do?" The first person asked. She wore a yellow shirt and blue pants. "We should find Leo and the others."

"Calm down, Falco." The second person replied. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. "We will find Leo."

"You better find him, Speedy because Falco is impatient." The third person added. He wore a green shirt and blue pants. Then they heard screaming on the other side of the street.

"What was that, Speedy?" Falco asked Speedy. People were running from the other side of the street.

"Trouble. Let's go, Falco, Beo!" Speedy replied. Speedy, Beo and Falco change from their human form to their animal form. They arrived at the scene and they saw six humans in armor and three animals. "Who are those?" Jack saw his other allies. "Jack, Leo, Tora?!"

"Speedy, Beo, Falco! You are here!" Tora shouted. They saw their allies get hurt. "Dana! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tora." Dana answered. She saw a bear, a falcon and a shark. "Those are your other allies?"

"Yes, they are." Leo replied. They saw Smoke coming their way. "Dodge!" The animals dodge Smoke's attack.

"Well, if it isn't Jack's allies!" Smoke shouted then smirked. "Time to finish you!" Smoke attacked the animals and the Rangers protected them.

"Who are you?" Beo asked the Green Ranger. "Why did you humans save me?"

"The name is Edward. I saved you because we are allies." Ed replied.

"Allies?" Beo asked. Edward nodded. "Be careful. Smoke is a powerful dragon."

"What should we do?" Jane asked. Beo attacked Smoke as Smoke tried to destroy Jane. Then Smoke disappeared to rest.

"So you're Jack's allies." Carter and Dana said at the same time. The three arriving animals nodded. "We should go back to rest and make a plan." The Rangers and the allies left. Unknown to them, two humans saw the whole thing and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire- Throne Room**

King Dusk, his sons, and his daughter were in the room with Smoke who failed his mission to destory the Power Rangers and conquer Earth. Kind Dusk growled at Smoke, which made Smoke flinch.

"You are a failure!" King Dusk shouted. "You failed to destory the Power Rangers!"

"Please give me one more chance!" Smoke begged the king. "Three more friends of Jack nearly finished me." this caused King Dusk to look at him. "My king?"

"More friends?" King Dusk asked Smoke. Flame and his siblings looked at each other.

"Speedy, Beo and Falco Jack's allies. Don't you remember, my King?" Smoke asked the King. Dusk closed his eyes and started having a flashback, then he opened his eyes and nodded.

"So they came to Earth and are helping the Power Rangers and Jack." King Dusk stated and Smoke nodded. "Smoke!"

"Yes, my King?" Smoke asked and looked at King Dusk.

"Destroy Jack's allies and the Power Rangers or I will send you to the Dark Prison." King Dusk threatened.

"Yes, my King." Smoke said and bowed. He left and the Dragons laughed.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The Rangers and their allies were resting after their fight against Smoke. Edward and Susan were in the backyard talking to each other about their past.

"We were calling for help until mom came in." Edward said, with a smile.

"I remember that, Ed." Susan said to Edward. "Our hands hurt when we did that."

_Flashback _

_Edward and Susan were in playing in the junkyard until a policeman came in and wandered around the yard. They hide until some poles fell and they were trapped in a dark space. Edward and Susan was 9 and 8 when this happened. _

_"Help us! Help us!" Ed and Susan shouted for help. They both stay close to each other until a light was open and their mom came to their rescue._

_"I was worry about you two." Their mom said as she hugs them. Their mom was smiling and happy._

_End Flashback_

Ed and Susan was laugh and saw the Falcon and Bear standing in animal form.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked the animals.

"I heard everything, Green and Yellow Ranger." Falco replied. The two animals laughed. Then they headed inside the house. As they were inside the house, the alarm went off. "What is that?"

"This is an alarm to alert us of danger." Susan answered. Susan looked at the computer. "We have trouble at Red Harbor Downtown."

"We are going with you, Susan." Beo said. The other Rangers looked at him. "We have a score to settle with Smoke." The other Rangers nodded. "Thank you, Rangers."

"Let's go!" Edward shouted to his siblings and the animals. They left to Red Harbor Downtown.

* * *

**Red Harbor Downtown**

Smoke and the Drago Warriors were tearing up the downtown district and the civilians in it. Then the Rangers' jeep arrived, looping around the burning debris.

"Rangers, you have arrived!" Smoke said and he saw Jack and his allies. "Jack, Jack's allies, you will come in peace and we will stop attacking the humans!"

"No way! Leave now and we will spare you're lives." Leo shouted to Smoke. Smoke was mad.

"Drago Warriors! Attack them!" Smoke shouted to his Drago Warriors.

"Aura Blaster!" Carter shouted, drawing his and firing on the Drago Warriors. Three collapsed immediately, burning away in bursts of green fire. Then he switched to Baton Mode.

"Leo, Tora, Beo, Falco, Speedy let's go!" Jack shouted and his friends nodded. They took on Smoke while the Rangers fight the Drago Warriors. "Jaguar Claw!" The jaguar scratched Smoke.

"Lion Pound! Tiger Bite!" Leo and Tora shouted at the same time. Leo pounded Smoke as Tora bit Smoke's tail.

"OW! That hurts!" Smoke shouted. "You will pay for that!" Then Smoke got hit by Edward and Susan's Aura Blasters.

"Edward! Susan!" Jack shouted. Edward and Susan nodded. "Attack!"

"Edward, go to sleep!" Beo shouted to Edward. Edward was confused then nodded.

"Bear Sleep!" Edward shouted and went to sleep. Then he attack Smoke psychically and opened his eyes. "Awesome!" Smoke disappeared.

"Susan, close your eyes." Falco said to Susan. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Falcon Sight!" Susan shouted and saw Smoke coming to her. "Aura Blaster!" She blasted Smoke and Smoke reappeared in front of the Rangers and the animals. "Wow..."

"Time to be bigger!" Smoke shouted and he was bigger than the Rangers and their allies.

"Let's summon the Zords!" Susan shouted to her siblings. Carter nodded and summoned his Zord.

"Lion Zord!" Carter called his Zord.

"Shark Zord!"

"Bear Zord!"

"Falcon Zord!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Jaguar Zord!"

The six animals charge out of a jungle, the Shark leaping out of a lake and flying into the city, roaring and snarling.

"All right, Let's go!" Carter shouted to his siblings, who nodded and leaped up into their Zords.

"Aura Beasts, combine!"

The Animal Zords leap into the air, and their energy swirled and created the Tiger. It folded up with the Jaguar, forming the arms as the Falcon and Lion collapsed into the torso, the Lion's head on top and Falcon's wings staying where they were. The Shark and Bear become the legs, and the Lion roared, its lower jaw dropping to expose a silver, humanoid face.

"Aura Beasts Megazord, finish!"

"I don't think so!" Smoke shouted and disappeared.

"What?" Jane and Dana asked at the same time.

"He disappeared!" Carter shouted. Susan and Edward nodded. Jane and Carter saw Susan and Edward have a plan. "Go for it!"

"Okay!" Susan and Edward shouted.

"Guys, let's use the Falcon's technique!" Susan shouted.

"Right, Susan!" Carter agreed. The Rangers shouted and the Megazord's back have the Falcon Wings. "Awesome!"

"Amazing!" Jacques saw what happened to the Megazord's back.

"Go for it!" Susan shouted. The Megazord fly and the wings flapped to make Smoke appear.

"Let's use the Bear's technique now!" Edward shouted.

"Right, Edward!" Carter agreed. The Rangers shouted and the Megazord's legs have the Bear Claws like the Tiger Claws. "Awesome!"

"Edward, Susan, the finishing attack!" Carter said, Susan and Edward nodded.

"Final Attack. Aura Stare!" Rising up in front of the sun, the Megazord focused on the dragon. Its eyes blazed white, and beams of energy shot from them into the dragon.

"King Dusk! I have failed you and your kingdom!" Smoke screamed, just as he was destroyed completely. The Rangers cheered as the Megazord dropped to the ground and posed.

* * *

**The Dragon Empire**

Dusk was angry that Smoke was defeated by the Power Rangers again. The messenger Drago Warrior slipped out, leaving the king alone in his throne room. After a few moments, Dusk's anger faded, and a calculating look spread across his face. Then it became an almost insane grin.

"I will defeat the Power Rangers and bring that jaguar and his allies back." Dusk said to himself and laughed.

* * *

**The Teaching Center**

The six Rangers and the animals came back from defeating Smoke. They were completely exhausted and fell onto the couch. Their father smiled because they defeated the Dragon.

"So tired!" Jane shouted. Carter agreed.

"Carter, Jane! You two are the last Rangers to training." Leo said to the two Rangers.

"When do we start training?" Carter asked his father.

"Tomorrow. Now rest, my children." Al replied and the rangers nodded.

"Speedy, Beo, Falco, where were you?" Leo asked his friends.

"We were resting until the time was right." Speedy answered the leader. "We wanted you to know that two more Dragorsian survived the invasion."

"What? Really, Speedy?" Leo asked and Speedy nodded. Leo was thinking.

"We will find them tomorrow." Jack said to his allies. "Goodnight, everybody."

"Goodnight, Jack." His friends said to Jack and went to their bed.

* * *

Please read & review


End file.
